


Various Fluffy TTV Fics

by CplCrimp



Category: King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (Cartoon), Klondike Kat, Tooter Turtle (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: right what it says on the tin, baby
Relationships: Biggie Rat/Itchy Lion | Itchy Brother, Tooter Turtle/Lois Loon





	1. coffee. - the king & odie

The bed was so much more comfortable.

Biggie and Itchy had gone through quite the ride in the last few months. American gang activity and royal desires weren’t the best mix. Itchy had lost a hole in his ear, but the two had successfully made it home.

King Leonardo had offered them a home in the kingdom once the two changed their tune, but they hadn’t accepted. Rather, they got non-torn clothes, flea baths and enough money to purchase food. Itchy was most excited about he and his brother being on good terms again.

Biggie never was a very heavy sleeper, and more often than not, woke up before Itchy did. Most of the time he’d stay in Itchy’s arms. But not that day.

Wriggling out of his husband’s very strong grip, Biggie put his glasses on for once in his life and stood. He headed into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine King Leonardo had so nicely given them. As he poured himself a cup, Itchy stumbled in.

“I missed  _ yooouu…”  _ he whimpered as he leaned against the doorframe. Biggie jumped at his sudden voice, but soon he turned and lightly laughed.

Itchy stepped over to the coffee machine, looping his arms under Biggie’s and resting his tired head on Biggie’s own. Biggie poured the coffee into a cup and fixed it to Itchy’s liking.

“Coffee?” he asked.

Itchy hummed sleepily before realizing what he’d asked. He nodded and stepped back, extending a hand. After taking it from Biggie, the lion let out a deep breath and placed a hand on his husband's hips, pulling him closer.

“Thanks,” he said softly, “I love you.”

Biggie laughed lightly and leaned up, placing a small kiss to Itchy’s cheek. Coming back down, his tapped his nose to Itchy’s chin. Itchy wiped the wet spot away with the back of his empty hand.

_ “Hey!”  _ Biggie said, voice in a laugh. He pulled away a bit, lightly smacking Itchy’s arm.

Itchy laughed and took a drink. “Not my fault your nose is so cold.”

Biggie rolled his eyes and huffed, still smiling. “Fine… I love you, too.”


	2. pamplemousse. - klondike kat

Klondike never liked night too much.

Winter was colder at night. And night was dark. When it was dark, twig snaps and snow crunches were much more startling.

Klondike, despite is night nervousness, was drifting off to sleep.

He would’ve, anyhow, if he hadn’t heard snow crunching right outside his window.

Concerned and a bit startled, the cat shot up and turned out of bed. His claws unsheathed and scraped against the wooden floor as the cold went straight into his pads, but he didn’t mind too much. Perhaps Major Minor was bringing a message.

Throwing on his blazer, he unlocked his cabin door, waiting.

Instead, the person on the other end of the door was one very startled-looking mouse in a too-big parka and a red scarf that covered his mouth. Klondike jumped.

_ “Savoir Faire!”  _ he exclaimed, “What are you doing in my house!”

Savoir Faire furrowed an eyebrow and motioned toward the door frame.

Right, Klondike thought, he  _ had  _ unlocked it.

“...better question,” he went on, “What are you doing breaking and entering?”

“...literally what do you think?”

Right.

“You know I could arrest you right here and now?” Klondike asked, “And actually have you for something more than theft.”

Savoir Faire stepped back and dramatically put a hand to his chest. “Oh, no! I am just a humble mouse, monsieur!”

Klondike rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

Savoir Faire hummed. “You truly know me too well, Klondike Kat.”

For a while they stared at eachother. Savoir Faire wasn’t actively attempting anything, but that didn’t mean Klondike would be taking his eyes off him. Eventually Savoir Faire hummed a song and fixed his scarf.

“Well! I believe a certain dog is robbing a mess hall,” he turned on his heel and started running, shouting behind him, “Savoir Faire is everywhere!”

_ “Hey!”  _ Klondike shot right after him. “I’ll make mincemeat outta you,  _ mouse!” _

Klondike, what for being significantly rounder than Savoir Faire, kept up rather good chase.

Good chase until Savoir Faire dug something out of a coat pocket and dropped it. Klondike, of course, tripped over it and landed face-first into the somehow-even-colder snow.

Savoir Faire was a good sport at least. He turned back and, hand to his covered mouth, laughed at Klondike. Klondike, albeit very agitated, sat up and shook the snow from his ears. His first idea was to tackle Savoir Faire down, so that’s just what he did.

Savoir Faire was laughing and off his guard, so for once, Klondike won. The mouse screamed as he fell, but once landing, didn’t fight back. Instead, he started laughing again. Klondike put a hand to his chest and looked around.

They were well away from the town, but neither Savoir Faire’s tent or sled dog were around. Neither were any bags of food. Klondike quickly realized this was some joke, or at least, Savoir Faire saw it as one.

He sat up and stared down at him. “Any last words?”

_ “Pamplemousse!” _

Klondike blinked and lowered his ears. If Savoir Faire’s new technique was confusion, it sure was working.

“...pamplemousse?” he repeated.

Savoir Faire nodded proudly. “Pamplemousse. Not many chances to say  _ pamplemousse,  _ oui?”

Klondike shifted his weight back and sat. “I guess not.”

Savoir Faire hummed another tune and shoved Klondike’s arm off of him, quickly turning back to his feet and running again.

_ “Savoir Faire is ev~ery~where~!” _

Klondike sighed. “You win this round, mouse.”


	3. flowers. - tooter turtle

Lois Loon had to be the most beautiful duck in the world. Tooter figured that, anyway. He loved her a whole,  _ whole  _ bunch. Tooter was a rather soft boyfriend, constantly giving Lois affection and nice gifts. Lois always insisted that Tooter didn’t  _ have  _ to, but he always replied it was no big deal.

“I need some help, Mr. Wizard,” Tooter exclaimed one day, bursting into the lizard’s home.

Mr. Wizard was feeding his fish. “Well, well, well,” he laughed. “What do you want to be today, my boy? You don’t seem to be dressed for any occasion.”

“Oh, I don’t wanna be anything, Mr. Wizard,” Tooter replied, “I need some, uh, herbal help. It’s Valentine’s Day and I want to give my, uh, girlfriend some nice flowers.”

“Aw,” Mr. Lizard answered. “That’s very sweet of you, Tooter. I’m sure Lois will appreciate that.”

Tooter nodded and smiled. “I sure hope so. But, uh, what are some good flowers?”

Mr. Lizard stepped away from his fish. He put his hand on Tooter’s back and pulled him to his chair. “It depends on what you want, my boy. What’s Lois’ favorite color? Should the bouquet be loud or subtle?”

_ “Uhh…”  _ Tooter thought aloud, sitting down. Mr. Wizard stood beside him. “Gee, I don’t know Mr. Wizard. Just a nice bouquet. I don’t think she has alot of room in her dorm, so, uh, probably a small one. Her favorite color’s red.”

Mr. Wizard beamed. “Well, red  _ is  _ the color of love.” He pulled up his wand and twirled it. A small, thin glass bottle appeared in Tooter’s hands. It was stuffed full of red roses. 

“That’s, uh, alot, Mr. Wizard.”

Mr. Wizard nodded knowingly. He twirled his wand again. “What if some were white, hmm? That’s a nice balancing color.”

Tooter nodded as the change was made. “They do look kinda stuffed together though, Mr. Wizard. Hey, don’t most bouquets have, uhh, small white flowers between them?”

“Sure they do,” Mr. Wizard said with another twirl of his wand. Some of the roses dissolved into the small flowers. “That’s called baby’s breath, and it symbolized long lasting love. What about some leaves?”

Tooter nodded. A few dark green, sikey leaves popped in under the roses. Tooter smiled and rubbed one of the petals.

“It looks great Mr. Wizard! Thank you!”

_ “Bitteschön,”  _ Mr. Wizard replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooter got a nice kiss after :>


End file.
